Mortal
by Ignoranceaintbliss123
Summary: He finds her situation rather nauseating. A hunter reduced to a prisoner, although her violet eyes would suggest she's the one in charge. He must admit she's quite fascinating. It was hard to say if it would be more amusing to watch her scream in pain or scream in bliss. Afterall, Grimmjow found that lust of the flesh didn't quite know the difference. Grimmruki.
1. Mortal Wound

My tribute to an otherwise very underrated couple. Enjoy.

* * *

He looked down at her panting form and began to feel the first twinges of pity he had felt since his creation. The feeling made him uncomfortable and he quickly looked away. Even though she was out of his line of sight her labored breathing still made his ears twitch and the occasional whisper of _his _name made his teeth grind.

"I-Ichigo!" Her cough brought his eyes back to her and he watched as she shook with the force of her hacking. The hole in her abdomen was bleeding profusely and the smell of blood made his heart race and his tongue languidly licked his lips. He knelt down in front of her and her glossy eyes didn't appear to notice his presence although the tensing of her shoulders proved she could still sense him.

"Shut up," he growled and he felt her shudder as he grabbed her shoulder. She started to cough again as pulled her up into his arms. Her blood seeped onto his open chest and he couldn't help the smirk that touched his lips. He tried to ignore the way her violet eyes fluttered as if blinking could give her back her sight. He found the sight of a killer reduced to such a lamb like state rather nauseating. "Stop your whimpering. Your little cut will be all better soon."

The only response he got was another coughing fit and he tuned it out in favor of feeling out for his companions. He cursed when he found nothing. Those good for nothing weaklings had gotten themselves killed by a bunch of soul reapers. Whatever. He got what he wanted and with that he quickly opened up the barrier to Hueco Mundo.

"Let's hope Aizen," he said the name with a sneer, "appreciates the gift girly. You're a lot stronger than that other girl I sensed. Hope you're worth all this trouble like that white faced bastard seems to think."

A step inside Hueco Mundo proved how much trouble he was in since their little Boy Scout master Tosen was scowling at him as soon as he walked into the palace. He looked up to see Aizen's serene face giving him a look that portrayed nothing but contentment but Grimmjow knew enough about his _master_ to know that he was very displeased.

"Grimmjow, how nice of you to join us. I was just telling Kaname that going after you was unnecessary."

_I'm sure you were you slimy bastard_, he thought to himself but instead he shot the other general a distasteful look. "Well as you can see I made it back just fine. Or I guess you _can't_ see," he mocked and he grinned as Tosen reached for his blade.

"Now now, this is no way to treat a guest," Aizen interrupted although Grimmjow suspected that the prospect of bloodshed got the bastard off at night. "Rukia Kuchiki, she sure seems to get more than her fair share of attention," Aizen said looking at the shinigami in Grimmjow's arms. "Is there a particular reason you brought her here? I told you that I had no problem with you satisfying your needs with any female or male here. There's no need to go and capture one."

"That's not it," Grimmjow protested eyeing the girls distastefully. "You want that orange haired brat, right?" Aizen looked down at him with a single brow lifted.

"And you think I never thought of this plan? I used it last time in the Soul Society."

"And it worked, didn't it?" Grimmjow asked.

"You fool," Tosen yelled apparently tired of not voicing his concerns. "The goal is to draw out the main force of the Soul Society not just one boy who can't even properly use bankai. You do not have the authority to execute such plans and furthermore-"

"I think that will do Kaname," Aizen said his eyes scanning the girl's shaking form. "This might work in our favor."

"What are you saying?" The former captain asked, still looking as though he wanted nothing more than to run Grimmjow through with his blade. Grimmjow would have liked to see the bastard try.

"While this certainly does deviate from my plan, I see no reason why this won't work out just fine. Yes, this will do quite alright. Orihime Inoue will come to us along with her annoying friends I'm sure. And Byakuya will certainly not allow for his darling little sister to remain in my grasp."

Grimmjow didn't recognize the names his supposed master was listing but he understood that his master was pleased. Or as close to being pleased as he could get without seeing someone bleed out in front of him.

"So what should I do with her?" He asked as the girl's breath picked up. Her breathing was quickly becoming shallower and he wondered how much longer she would last. Maybe getting her wouldn't matter after all.

"Bring her to a medic. She is no use to us dead," Aizen ordered leaning back in his throne. He cupped his chin with his hand and he smirked with mock approval. "You've done well today Grimmjow. Although," his handsome features twisted slightly as a cruel light entered his eyes. "I trust that next time you'll follow orders."

"Of course, Aizen-sama," he said, the sama making his tongue twitch in revulsion. The slimy bastard deserved no such title, powerful lunatic or not.

He left the room as the girl's breathing reached an all time high. He briefly considered just killing her if it would make all the pathetic noise stop. He threw open the door to Hueco Mundo's only clinic and saw an obviously low level arrancar reading what looked to be a human world novel.

"What the hell are ya doing?" He asked, his impatience rising as the female arrancar jumped in fright causing her book to tumble to the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry Jaegerjaquez-sa-mma," she stammered and he ignored her and dropped the shinigami into the bed closest to the door. The not too gentle drop made the soul reaper cry out in pain and he found it almost depressing how her eyes had changed from a fierce and arousing violet to a sad, dark shade of lilac. Being around a wounded animal without the ability to finish it off had always made him feel sick. The idea of someone watching him twitch and cry like her made his stomach turn.

"Shut up. I couldn't care less about what you do in your spare time. Just heal the girl."

"Yes Ja-"

"I said shut up!" He repeated with greater force and he watched the woman pale before placing shaky hands over the injured shinigami. Her hands glowed and she quickly began regrowing the girl's missing flesh.

"Are you incapable of following orders?"

Grimmjow turned to look at the white faced bastard whose look of indifference irritated him almost as much as Aizen's gentle smiles.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Always so crude, exactly what you would expect from trash," the fourth Espada said his eyes carrying an almost cruel sense of contempt below their calm surfaces. "I expected Aizen-sama to retrieve the human girl with the ability to reverse time."

"Well change of plans. I thought this girl would be more useful," Grimmjow said seething. Stupid pale faced bastard.

"And why would you think that? She's just another shinigami. She's at about lieutenant level and might achieve captain's rank with another fifty years or so. There are more than a dozen just like her," he said, looking down at her as she continued to gasp for breath. "Your plan is not thought through. Do you desire to best me so much?"

"Why would I desire it when I'm already better than you? Would you like me to prove it to you?"

"Aizen has given me specific instructions not to kill you so I'm afraid our battle will have to wait."

"I'm not so sure about that," Grimmjow hissed and his hand moved down to his sword when a large intake of breath brought his eyes to view the small arrancar behind him.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt but the shinigami is nearly completely h-healed and will only require a f-few day's bed rest to heal comp-pletely," she stuttered and Grimmjow looked to see the pale white skin of the soul reaper's new abdomen. The coloring was slightly paler than the surrounding skin but besides that there was no sign of her petite frame having ever sustained a mortal wound.

"Hn, watch her. I'll be back to check on you and if anything happens to her I'll skin you alive and feed your remains to your old friends," he sneered. He could see her gulp and he took great pleasure in her fear. The smell had him salivating and he found the sight of Ulquiorra's face far less blood lust inducing than before. He walked past the older Espada and he could feel the other's disapproving stare. A pair of light footsteps quickly caught up with him and he scowled.

"Fuck off. Don't you have Aizen's cock to suck or did you get fired?" He asked and he wished the bastard wasn't so good at keeping a straight face. Nothing like that orange haired brat from earlier. Those kid's expressions were fucking spectacular. He had never met anyone who wore their emotions so clearly. The surprise at his arrival. The awe from his spiritual pressure. The fear as he sunk his hand into the shinigami's middle and her blood began to drip down her black robe. The horror as she fell dumbstruck to the ground. The _love _as she began to gasp for breath and her violet eyes began to fade. It was enough to make him gag and his fingers twitch for his blade. The boy would have made for quality entertainment had he not another plan to carry out.

"You behave far too rashly," Ulquiorra continued, apparently unfazed by his comment.

"I don't think you appreciate how much work it is to make up for your complete lack of personality," Grimmjow countered as he headed up the long winded suitcase to his room. He found the stairs to be a complete waste of effort but Aizen encouraged, read forced, their use and so he found himself making the trek to his room with the other Espada next to him.

"Tell me why you executed this plan. I don't quite understand why Aizen-sama has left you alive."

"He's left me alive because my plan will work without all that other bullshit you were trying to convince them to go through. I have girl. Boy will come after girl. Stupid friends will come with boy. Bastard brother will bring reinforcements. Fight, we win. Get healer chic and all the spiritual pressure Aizen needs for his dastardly plan. Any other questions?"

"What if they don't come," he asked and Grimmjow laughed pausing on the unnecessary marble.

"Ha! That boy will come, you can count on it. The idiot's in love with the little girl. You could see it in his pathetic little eyes," he said his eyes taking on an almost evil tint as he thought of the boy's crushed expression at the girl's fall. "He'll come and with him the rest of the sheep will follow."

Ulquiorra looked at him with his usual cool manner but Grimmjow could sense that the arrancar was at least considering his plan. "What of the girl? What will you do with her?"

"Why do I have to do anything with her?" He asked and he resumed his walk up the stairs. He was almost glad to see his floor and he began walking to his room when he sensed the other Espada still behind him. "What?!"

"She'll be in your care. Even if he hasn't killed you yet, Aizen-sama will still allow you to be responsible for your plan."

"Only so he can watch the rest of you sink your teeth into me if I fail," Grimmjow said his jaw tightening at the thought of Aizen's pleased smile.

"Then you must do everything you can not to fail."

Grimmjow chuckled at the other former hollow's words. "You know if I didn't know you were an unfeeling, cold, ruthless bastard I would almost think you gave a shit about me."

"Make no mistake, you living, or dying, means nothing to me. Unfortunately you would prove beneficial to Aizen-sama's plans so it would be preferable for you to be alive when they come to fruition."

"Blah blah blah. I don't know who's more invested in the cause, you or that unseeing asshole downstairs," he said and he held up a hand as it seemed Ulquiorra was never going to turn the fuck around. "Look, downstairs we're unwilling comrades but up here I'm a former hollow with very limited patience. So fuck off."

"Always the articulate one." Ulquiorra gave him one last cold stare before turning and heading down towards the throne room, presumably and Grimmjow spat on the master's precious stairs that the bastard was taking one step at a fucking time.

"I hate this place," he growled stalking off towards his bedroom. He flung the door open and slammed it so hard the marble frame cracked. He smirked at his handy work and walked into the plain room. With just a bed and a cloth to clean his zanpakuto, the only redeemable feature was the window. It encompassed the entire far wall of his room and he found the sight of the white desert to be rather soothing after a day of being surrounded by idiots. It didn't seem quite as desolate as where he had come from but aside from the moon, there wasn't much to look at.

He took another look out the window before pulling the sash around his hakama and allowing it to fall to the ground. He slipped out of his jacket and slipped in between his rough sheets. He didn't have much use for sleeping besides wasting time but sleeping wasn't really on his mind as he idly traced the ridges of his stomach.

His hand moved in circles around his abdomen until he slowly began to make the circle longer until they brushed against the skin above his his rigid hard on. He sighed as he reached down and lightly gripped his throbbing member and gave a gentle tug.

"Fuck," he cursed and he moved his other hand up to his hair as he began to develop an almost erratic rhythm to his ministrations. A little bit of pre cum oozed from his slit and he groaned as he moved it from his tip down his shaft. He began to pick up the pace and he let the days images run through his mind.

The shinigami woman. Her expression of pride and faith in her abilities as she looked at him. Her fear as she realized his strength and her fucking fear as he drove his arm through her. He remembered how it felt to feel her flesh break under his hand and how her blood had seeped down its arm, warming up his usually cool skin. She had let out a surprised gasp as she had dropped to the ground and he remembered how she had slid off his arm, the flesh stroking his arm as it slipped through his fingers. Her gasps and cries as the boy had screamed her name. She had whimpered his name only when he had left the screaming child down below and taken her up to the skies. The sound of her whimper and the memory of her strong violet eyes slowly breaking to the ashen shade of periwinkle he had seen before she shut her eyes for the last time.

Grimmjow's pace became more frantic and he cursed as his hand came down to trace over his stomach again before going down to cup his balls. With a few more strokes and the sound of her whimpers in his head he groaned as he felt his cock throb before his cum shot out in four sharp shots. He leaned back against his headboard as his breathing slowly regressed back to normal. He took his hand off of his now flaccid cock and he wrinkled his nose as he pulled out his cum soaked hand.

"Damn," he cursed and he slid out of his soiled sheets and tore them off his bed. He threw them to the corner of the room and walked over to his bathroom where he rinsed his hands off in the basin. The cum quickly mixed in with the water before draining out and he flung out the water from his hands as he walked back into his room. He grimaced as the smell of sex overwhelmed his nostrils and walked out to his balcony.

The cool air provided a nice contrast to the stifling heat he had felt a few minutes before and he stretched as the afterglow of his orgasm set in. He hadn't felt so great and weeks. Jacking off was always better after a good fight, bloodlust and just plain lust weren't very different in his opinion. They both made your heart race and they gave you a rush like no other when you finally gave in. It was definitely an advantage to this body. He didn't remember much of being a hollow but he doubted that he ever felt this good.

* * *

Grimmjow's good feeling had almost completely faded by the next day as he made his way to the clinic. If he'd known when he'd made his little plan that he would get stuck babysitting, he might have reconsidered. But if babysitting was what it took to keep his head off then chopping block, then pain in the ass or not he'd do it. Ulquiorra was wrong about at least one thing. He wasn't doing this to best him; he was doing this to stay alive. He might have been the sixth strongest Espada but he knew that Aizen would kill Stark if he annoyed him enough. And he had a feeling that Aizen regarded him as _very _expendable. And Grimmjow found that he would prefer to stay alive and he saw this little girl as a way to do that. As long as Aizen thought the plan would work, Grimmjow would be safe and if everything went ok he might even be the new favorite as nauseating as that sounded. Anything's better than being dead. Can't kill anyone when you're dead.

He was about at the room when the arrancar medic from the day before slid out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Grimmjow scowled at the meek woman as she stared a spot on the wall next to his eyes. "Jae-

"Yeah, yeah whatever. What do you want?" He asked, impatience seeping into his tone. He cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms which only made the woman more nervous.

"Well sir, the shinigami is still sleeping. Her vitals are good but it will be another day or two before she's completely back to normal," the woman hesitated here and Grimmjow found her meekness to be extremely irksome. "Her spiritual pressure is rising rapidly."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and looked down at the small woman causing her to flinch. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"W-well when she wakes up-"

"She'll be surrounded by arrancar including every member of the Espada. Of course since you appear to think that we're no threat," she flinched again at this, "Lord Aizen is here as well. Surely he can handle the big bad shinigami, right?"

"O-of course sir. It was foolish for m-me to worry."

"I'm glad you've caught on so fast," he said and he walked past the quivering arrancar and pushed open the door. He looked to his right and saw the girl lying on the same bed as the one he'd dropped her on the night before. She was sleeping calmly now and it appeared that her whimpers and gasping were over. He leaned down and observed the fresh white sheets with mild disappointment. If not for her still pale complexion, you would have never known that she had almost bled to death the day before.

Her steady breaths caused her chest to move up and down and for her hair to slide across her face. He eyed her movements and looked to where her right hand continually twitched. Her zanpakuto lie on the sheets next to her and he assumed that it had shown up the night before. He reached over and snatched it up causing her to shiver and he eyed it carefully. It didn't look particularly extraordinary and only with the memory of her ice attack did he even consider taking the weapon seriously. He slid it into his sash where it lay next to his own hilt. The weapons shook briefly as if they were fighting eachother and he chuckled before once again eyeing the girl.

She was beginning to twitch, her mouth moving with no sound coming out and her face taking on various concerned expression. Her hands moved and her head started to turn side to side and he was content with watching her restlessness until her mouth opened.

"Ichigo," she gasped and he found himself tiring of the boy's name. He had heard Aizen mention the kid and he didn't understand what the big deal was considering how he had managed to drive his hand into the boy's chic.

"Your little boyfriend isn't here girly," he told her even though he knew she couldn't hear him. She continued turning and he just watched her as she struggled. The nurse came in and checked her heartbeat before shooting him a wary glance and quickly leaving the room.

The girl's movements became larger and soon her sheet was tossed off. The girl tossed and turned and he watched goosebumps fleck her skin as the cold air met her unprotected form. Bandages covered her upper half and a pair of loose trousers covered her bottom. He watched as the bandages around her arms began to tear although the one around the middle stayed fastened. He smirked as red seeped through her bandages and began to dirty the once clean sheets. He briefly considered calling for the stupid doctor when the girl jolted up and gave a heaving gasp. Her violet eyes shot open and he observed that they had returned to their original color which clashed rather pleasantly with her flushed cheeks.

He watched as her eyes went from her lap to the wall and then to him. They shifted into an expression of horror and she reached for her waist but then gasped as she found her weapon missing.

"It's against our policy to arm prisoners. I hope you understand," he said not giving a damn about the girl's feelings. She didn't respond and simply looked at him, disbelief coloring her expression. He watched with glee as her eyes glazed over as she appeared to attempt to recall how she had ended up here. He could practically see the gears in her brain moved and he smirked when her hands reached up to where he had stabbed her. She froze before looking back up at him.

"Got something to say, princess?" He asked and her eyes narrowed and he grinned as her lips parted. The first words she would say to him.

"Where's Ichigo?"

He almost sighed. He was really getting tired of hearing that brat's name.

"The question shinigami," he said standing to tower over her, "Is where are you?" She froze and began shifting into a fighting stance despite the blood that was leaking from her abdomen. "Are you curious? Are you _dying _to know?" She didn't answer and he grabbed her chin and pulled, causing her to hiss as her injuries were once again moved as he yanked her to the edge of the bed. "I'll just kill the suspense for you then. This is Hueco Mundo."

Her eyes widened and he felt her pulse quicken beneath his hand. "Hueco Mundo?"

"Yes, I do so hope you enjoy your stay. I know I will."

* * *

Hope you'll find it within your souls to review and I look forward to hearing from you next time.

-bliss123


	2. Mortal Curiosity

Sorry it took so long. Thank-you for all the reviews and favorites. Enjoy.

* * *

Grimmjow had to admit that he was feeling almost giddy at the sight of her nauseas expression. The pale complexion, the wide eyes that seemed to move in and out of focus, her quick intakes of breath, her quivering throat. It was all so beautiful. Of course the fun was over when she fainted because her expressive violet eyes were closed. He stared at her fallen form for a few seconds before guessing that she was having some 'I lost half my blood' complications so he went out and found the medic, who was biting her fingernails.

"She fainted," he told her and the medic jumped at the sound of his voice before quickly retreating into the room. He followed after her and watched her expression turn frustrated. She walked over to the pale shinigami and began to unwrap her bandages which had already been bled through.

"H-her body is overexcited. It's probably caused by her panic, it's too much excitement for her recovery," she said pressing a glowing hand to the now panting girl. "She may need to stay in solitary care for some extra time."

"And how long will that be?" He asked, irked at having his new entertainment taken away. His heart was still racing from their confrontation and he wished she would open her damn eyes. Those beautiful, _delicious _eyes. He found himself licking his lips. His regrets over missing out on the brat's fight was over with this new development. The woman had the audacity to reach for a weapon when he had literally stuck his hand through her. The encounter was a nice preview for their time together although he was getting annoyed with the fact that over half the words he'd heard her say were that stupid kid's name. Love was so disgusting.

"Maybe a few days," the medic said, interrupting his thoughts. "I will let you know when she's fully recovered, if that's alright with you," she said this last part hesitantly as if afraid she was going to snap his neck.

"Whatever, just make sure she's here. If anything happens to her, you'll wish you were dead," he told her. He smirked at the thought of the medic's tortured screams but her terrified expression wasn't quite as appealing as it normally would have been. She was weak. The shinigami he sensed was strong. It had been a while since he'd broken someone strong.

"Yes, sir!"

He gave a mock salute at the quivering female and headed out of the clinic, a manic smile donning his lips and a gleeful look in his eyes. This whole babysitting thing didn't sound as dull as he originally thought. Now he was going to have some fun and not die. It was like that stupid human holiday Crismas or something.

He passed by a few arrancar on his way down to the throne room and his smile widened as they all moved to keep their distance. Scared bastards were always wary of him but his chipper attitude had them all on edge.

"So your mission is going well then, how unfortunate."

Grimmjow scowled as Ulquiorra walked up to him from his shadowy place by the wall.

"Don't you have other people to psychoanalyze?" He asked, snarling at the smaller male. Ulquiorra's face didn't change as he shook his head.

"I've been instructed to keep an eye on you and the girl," he said and Grimmjow scowled.

"Of course you were, can't fucking take care of myself can I?" He asked, glaring in the direction of the throne room.

"You disobeyed orders and kidnapped a noble from the soul society who is not the female we were originally planning to kidnap. She's also not right for our purposes."

"Well she would have come anyway, and she's more useful in a fight than that orange haired bitch so now we have one less problem," he said and Ulquiorra frowned.

"I doubt you even considered that when you took her."

"You're right, didn't even cross my mind. But hey, my plans are so brilliant that they naturally just turn out for the better," he said as they continued walking to the entrance to the palace. Grimmjow took in a death breath as they made it to the outside and he began to salivate with the scent of fresh blood filling his mouth.

"You're reckless," Ulquiorra stated and Grimmjow shrugged.

"Better than being you."

The other espada didn't answer and Grimmjow ignored him and ran out into a cluster of dead trees. The other arrancar kind of creeped him out. Even when he should be sad or disgusted his face always maintained this stoic indifference that made Grimmjow's skin crawl. He shook out his blue hair to rid himself of the feeling and grinned when he heard the familiar wails of hollows.

He didn't even pull his Zankpakuto out, relishing in the feel of his hand going straight through a screeching hollow. He almost moaned at the sensation of the hollow tearing to shreds in his hands. Sometimes if it was a younger hollow he could detect its human voice beneath the cry of pain. Those were always the sweetest ones.

Grimmjow licked his lips as the cry of a little girl echoed in the desolate landscape and began to laugh as hundreds of bitter souls rushed him. Ripping them apart was easy and the rush that always came with killing was insignificant when disposing of such weak opponents. The one strike he had gotten against the little soul reaper had brought him more pleasure than slaughtering all these weaklings did. Within a few minutes he was bored and he released a cero before walking away from the grumbling hollows. None of them were foolish enough to follow after him but Grimmjow almost wished they were. He was bored. Ole Sosuke wasn't going to send him on any more missions if the bastard could help it. Not unless his death was guaranteed. There wasn't much to do in Hueco Mundo that he hadn't already done and he loathed to think of spending the next few weeks stuck in Aizen's playground.

He looked up to where he knew the girl's room was and wondered what she was doing. He was pretty tempted to go visit but she wouldn't be useful if she bled to death. He kind of wished he'd just gotten her for fun and left the ginger bitch for Aizen. More entertainment for him and the devil still got world domination. Everyone wins.

Or anyone who mattered anyway. Death was a gift to the weak anyway. More than they deserved really. Thinking of humans disgusted him. They were weak creatures lacking the will or the drive to aim for anything better than what they already knew. They sought after temporary pleasure with no thought or skill. This wasn't his issue with the feed though. It was the film that they pasted across their lives in some sort of attempt at salvaging their humanity. They wouldn't allow themselves to admit they were monsters so they defended their actions with their little love theory. It was such bullshit. They lied, cheated, stole and murdered all in the name of their little comfort. Anything to stop themselves from realizing their true souls.

Pathetic.

Nothing worse than creatures who lie to themselves.

* * *

Grimmjow scowled as he carved another symbol into the marble wall. He held a simple hand knife he'd picked up in the human world. The symbols only lasted a few seconds before the surrounding soul energy repaired the castle's wounds. He was carving the last symbol of _devil_ when he heard timid footsteps approach.

He didn't turn around as he heard the other arrancar's breath quicken.

"Gri-grimmjow-sama?"

He stabbed the knife into the wall and twisted it, causing a horrible crunch noise to fill the hall. "What?"

"She's awake."

Grimmjow smirked, twisting the knife deeper into the wall. The wall was already protesting the injury and he could feel the walls trying to eject the knife. He frowned as they started to wrap around the blade and he pulled it out, almost hearing a scream.

Grimmjow got up and walked past the shaking arrancar, his usual swagger exaggerated as he strutted up to the shinigami's room. He threw open the door and he grinned when the girl on the bed jumped to look at him.

"You," the girl hissed, making a motion towards him. He moved faster though and her eyes widened as he pinned her against the wall.

"The one and only."

He smirked and he felt a rush go through him as she glared up at him.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"What makes you think you're the one in charge here, princess?"

His smirk grew and he leaned in, his lips a few inches from her ear. "I'd be careful if I were you. Then again," he nuzzled his nose in her hair and he captured her wrists as she attempted to push him away, "I'd never be a worthless shinigami."

The girl froze and then Grimmjow cursed as her sharp knee dug into his hip. She elbowed him in the stomach and dove for the floor. He turned, enraged, and jumped off the bed as she flashed through the doorway.

"Shit," Grimmjow cursed as he ran after her. The girl was fast and he found it difficult to just keep her in his sight. He picked up speed as she made it to the stairwell and scoffed as she leapt off the railing. Looks like Aizen-_sama's _stairs were being ignored. He jumped off and landed right behind the girl and he smirked as her speed began to slow. Adrenaline didn't make up for a recently closed hole in the middle of your chest. He could see a few arrancar observing the chase and he was glad they were too self absorbed to join in. This was a contest he wanted to keep between him and tiger eyes.

He spat out the sand that was pushed into his face as the girl flash stepped through the sand of Hueco Mundo. He saw some hollows watching the girl but once they saw him chasing her they fled and he growled at a few who remained to watch the show.

He increased his speed as the gap between him and the girl became smaller. She never turned around to look but he knew that she could sense how close he was. With a few more steps he leapt forward and tackled her to ground. She yelped and immediately attempted to buck him off but he pinned both of her arms in one hand and placed his knees on her legs. The struggle ceased when he lowered his hand to her neck. He didn't say anything but he shuddered as her hate filled eyes glared up at him. He leaned down until he could feel her warm breath on his face and he grinned at her livid expression.

"So much fire, must be the denial," he said leaning down to place his ear on her neck. The frantic beat of her heart made him lick his lips. "You know your struggle is worthless right?" He asked as he moved to place his lips on the back of her neck. "You couldn't leave Hueco Mundo if you tried, you don't even know how. And even if you did make it back to your little boyfriend," he smirked as she stiffened, "I would just drag you back."

"What do you want from me?" She asked and he grinned into her neck.

"Just some fun," he whispered and she hissed as he scraped his teeth down to her collar bone. He bit it lightly which made her tense but then he raised himself up so he could see her face to face. She looked at him, her eyes narrowed and fierce. The fire in her eyes wasn't the rash, adrenaline induced passion that he was used to feeling and seeing in his opponents. It was an almost mature hatred. It spoke of an inner refusal that was tainted with grace and nobility. It made him want to spit on it or twist his foot into it's origins but he doubted that it would even scratch it. The challenge she posed was enticing and Grimmjow could feel his body tensing in preparation for the struggle.

"Take a picture it will last longer," she snapped at him and he lifted an eyebrow at the phrase.

"A what?"

"It's a human phrase. Maybe if you didn't senselessly slaughter them, you would know it."

He scoffed. "You're right, the feed deserves to live so it can amuse its superiors."

"They're not feed," she hissed and he leaned in. Her glare increased as it got closer.

"You've been associating with them too much. You planning on making some mutt babies?"

"Shut up!" She snapped smashing her forehead into his nose. He hissed and she took the opportunity to knee him in the stomach and roll away from him. She took off running again but this time he grabbed her ankle and brought her down harshly to the ground. He spit the sand out of his mouth and yanked her to him.

"Little bitch," he growled and he pulled her to his chest. He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her back until his fist hit his chest.

"I-I can't breath," she gasped.

"If you can talk, you can breathe," he told her, grinning. He tossed her on the ground and she coughed clutching at her throat.

"Fuck you."

The woman glared up at him and she leaned back on her heels but he stopped her predictable attack with a quick tackle. He grabbed both her wrists and twisted her over onto her side and leaned his knee on her hip.

"Watch yourself kitten." He dug his knee into her hip bone and cackled as she hissed, her eyes glaring up at him in defiance. She made a move to throw him off and he placed his hand on the back of her neck.

"You know as much fun as this is, I'm going to have to call match."

He jabbed her neck and she let out a strangled breath as her head landed on the ground, limp. Grimmjow smirked and hooked his arms under her knees and back. He easily lifted her off the ground and began to flash step back to the palace. When he got close he sensed the presence of several arrancar in the entrance hall so he jumped off to the third floor where his room was and landed on his balcony.

He walked into his room and dropped her on the bed. She didn't stir and numbly bounced on the bed as her head lay listlessly to the side. He eyed her and felt himself lick his lips. He had to kneel down to touch her and he did so as he stroked her arm. She twitched at that but he ignored it and dragged his hand from her frail wrist to the shoulder her head was leaning on. He curled his fingers in her hair and a shuddering breath escaped her lips. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose into her neck. She sighed and he growled before pressing his lips to her nape.

He started to trail kisses down her neck and she twisted around the bed and let out a light gasp. The sound burned its way down his stomach and he brought his lips down to her collarbone. With every nibble she let out a shaky breath and he wondered if she would awake soon. He could imagine her breaking through the fog to find him here. From her whimpers and gasps she had to be feeling the same way he did. He could imagine her waking up, a lustful haze in her usually fierce violet eyes. She would protest but soon she would be writhing under him and-

"I-Ichigo!"

Her light whisper felt like a shout to his cloudy mind and the fire died instantly. He tensed and glared up at her blissful face and mashed his teeth together when he caught sight of her blushing cheeks. He lifted his hand and he didn't know what he planned to do when there was a knock on the door.

His head jerked up and with one final glare at the worthless girl, he walked over to the door. Grimmjow opened it to find Ulquiorra standing there.

"Isn't there anyone else that dear old Aizen-sama can send to get me?" He asked, irritated at seeing the pale face of the emotionless bastard for what felt like the tenth time in twenty-four hours.

"We're having a meeting. It's about your little pet," Ulquiorra said and if he could smirk Grimmjow was sure he would be. "It might be in your best interests to be there."

"You don't give a fuck about my best interests."

"Hm, I suppose trash like you can draw correct conclusions sometimes."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the smaller arrancar's back. He wished he could sink his hand where the bastard's heart should be. To see his blood flow over his hands. To _feel _his last few breaths as his ears were privileged to the last pathetic gasps the dying released.

"If you don't come along, I'll tell Aizen that she's free game."

The threat was clear and true so Grimmjow reluctantly followed him down the stairs to where he could see dozens of his own kind milling around. They all looked up as he came down and his jaw tensed as he could feel all their eyes on him. Some held contempt and skepticism while others expressed their awe or jealously. Of course apathy was rampant in the room. Living on the souls of the dead tended to eat away at any expressions of life they were capable of.

"Shall we head over to the conference room? We have much to discuss," the king himself asked although the order was clear. Aizen looked down at all of them and looked pleased as all of his subjects headed towards a room down the hall.

Grimmjow followed the masses once he got to the floor. He walked into the familiar room and he halted his grimace when Aizen waved him over lazily from his throne. The bastard had one of those gaudy things in every room he might enter.

Grimmjow walked over to him and stood at the foot of his throne.

"Grimmjow, why don't you explain your little plan to the crowd."

Everyone looked at him and Grimmjow tilted his head up and glared at all of them.

"I'm only going to go over this once so try to listen carefully..."

* * *

Grimmjow left the meeting tired and irritated and he scowled at every arrancar he passed on his way to his room. A few shrunk away in fear but most of them viewed him with an awe close to how they looked at Aizen. He was a leader figure to them, he was going to lead them to victory over the damn soul reapers.

He slammed his door when he got to his room and he stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of the girl on his balcony. She hadn't left his mind since he left the room and he still felt anger as her last word ran on repeat through his head.

_"I-Ichigo!"_

Kami, that fucking kid. Maybe he should have just killed him. He wasn't a threat to him but the idea that he had touched his little pet. Had _fucked _her.

"Why am I here?"

The little girl herself was glaring at him from against the wall. He took note of her folded arms and the silver ribbons that donned them. Someone had come in while he was gone and locked her spiritual pressure. He didn't like the idea of someone touching her but he had to admit he wouldn't have been in the mood for another chase after the afternoon's events.

"I don't think that information is important for you, princess."

He sneered at her and she narrowed her eyes. She blinked briefly and he was reminded of how her eyes scrunched together when he had his lips on her neck. He licked his lips and her violet eyes followed the movement. The orbs then widened with a brief flash of fear and she leaned further against the wall.

"Something wrong, kitten?" He asked, walking towards her. Her palms pressed against the wall and she eyes him warily, the fire flickering in her eyes as realization at his intentions dawned.

"Get away from me, you monster!"

Her cries didn't stop him from getting closer to her and he felt the waning fire in her eyes transfer into his core.

"Monster? And to think I've been nice so far," he mocked pouted as he placed his hands on the wall next to her hips. He leaned in until his face was near her temple. "If that's too harsh for you I can try and be gentle," he teased as he nipped her ear. She hissed and he chuckled. "I can't promise anything though."

"Why are you doing this?" She cried, and shuddered as a tear ran down her cheek. His lips instantly found her cheek and he felt her hiss as his tongue wiped away the salty trail. He kissed the pathway the tear had left and looked up so his eyes met hers.

"Because I can."

He kissed her cheek and trailed his lips down her neck. He groaned when his lips met her shoulder and he slid the robe down so he could get better access. Just as his teeth started to nibble on her should blade he felt an elbow jab him in the chest.

"Fuck!"

The shinigami ran towards the door, pulling her robe up as she fled. He darted after her and slammed her into the door. She had tears in her eyes and she fruitlessly pushed him away as he held her shoulders.

"Get away from me!" She screamed as she pushed him away and Grimmjow surprised himself by backing away. She looked shocked at his retreat as well and he smirked at her, trying not to show his dissatisfaction.

"Get some sleep princess. You'll need it," he said before turning and leaping out the balcony. He landed with a soft thud and he felt his anger seep through as he ran far away from his charge.

His mind was a mess of feelings and wants. He wanted to go back to the girl. He wanted to bite her, to taste her, to devour her and instead he was now miles away with a raging hard on and a sour taste in his mouth, covering up the sweet taste of her skin. He wanted her but her displeasure and fear of his presence wasn't as satisfying to him as it had been the day before. He remembered her sighs of pleasure and the whimpers she released when he had teased her skin with his teeth. He wanted to hear those sounds again and to feel her submit to him. He wanted to feel her give in to him, not through force but through her own weakness. There was something so attractive in the vulnerability she had shown in her sleep. Weak to her own lust, one of the only emotions he felt any relation to humans with. Her physical inferiority to him wasn't satisfying to him. He wanted her mind to submit to him, to want him.

He wondered how it was possible though. She hated him. He wasn't in a position in her mind to where she was going to feel any attraction to him. He would have to change that.

_"Oh Rukia-chan. She killed part of a hollow I digested once. Powerful little sprite."_

Grimmjow found his mind whirling as he recalled a comment Aaroniero made at the meeting. He knew the scum had the ability to absorb memories of his victims. Maybe he could use him for information about Rukia. If not then he might make a journey down to the world of the living. He needed to get inside the girl's head.

But first, he needed to get rid of this hard on.

* * *

Grimmjow walked towards where he believed the ninth espada to reside. He knew he smelled like sweat and sex but he didn't care. He was sure everyone assumed he was fucking the girl anyway. Maybe they'd assume she was the one who got him off instead of his right hand.

Grimmjow sensed the once Gillian's spiritual pressure and stopped outside of a large white door. He gave one sharp knock and tapped his foot as he heard footsteps approach the door.

"Ah, Grimmjow. Why have you decided to grace me with your presence today?" The weaker arrancar asked and Grimmjow scoffed.

"You have information on the girl right?"

"Oh, Rukia-chan. I would say I know her quite well," Aaroniero said his tone amused. His face face shifted and Grimmjow tensed as he transformed into a man that looked very similar to the boy whose name Rukia had cried earlier. The only difference was the darker hair and Grimmjow eyed him warily.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Shiba Kaien. Ex-lieutenant of Squad 13 and Rukia-chan's mentor."

Grimmjow smirked at the information. "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" The look alike asked and Grimmjow scoffed.

"Tell me what you know before I rip you to shreds. I don't have the patience for your stupidity."

The man flinched slightly as Grimmjow's harsh tone before another easy going smile found it's way to his face.

"Alrighty, it is a touching story. Rukia-chan, killing her beloved mentor. Feeling his blood on her hands."

Grimmjow's curiosity was provoked and he narrowed his eyes at the other arrancar, telling him to skip the bullshit.

He had to know more about her. He had to break her.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review.


	3. Mortal Beginning

Chapter Three….only took three months. Thank-you for all of your support. Reviews are the reason this even happened.

* * *

Grimmjow followed Aaroniero into his room. The aura surrounding him made his shoulders tense but he had more important things to worry about aside from the creep's hobbies.

They stopped near an open window and Grimmjow was once again faced with the ginger brat's doppelganger. He glared at the other hollow but Aaroniero just gave him a big grin.

"So what did you want to know?" He asked, leaning back against the balcony. The wind tousled his faux raven black hair and Grimmjow felt disgust at the lesser being's obvious pleasure.

"You're going to tell me whatever you know," he said although the order there was clear. Aaroniero's smile flickered a little bit before increasing in size.

"Well that's a tall order, amigo. I have years of memories of her."

The other arrancar's satisfaction at this statement made Grimmjow's already low patience flicker. He stepped closer to the weaker hollow and the other being stiffened, obviously seeing the threat.

"Well I can't tell you everything I know," the sentence made Grimmjow's hands reach for his throat. Aaroniero stepped back and gave him another smile. "But I can _show _you."

Grimmjow paused. He knew the other hollow possessed the memories of his past victims. If the bastard was planning on attempting to attack him, and it would be only an attempt-

"Oh dear Grimmjow, you wear every thought of yours on your face. I have no need to even think of killing you. Sharing my memories with you won't hurt you."

Grimmjow relaxed a little and pressed his tongue against his teeth as he eyed the other Arrancar suspiciously. "So then how are you going to show me?"

"Well it's a little trick I've been working on with Aizen-sama," Grimmjow noted that though the title was present, the respect wasn't, "but I'm sure he wouldn't mind me using it on his new favorite."

The mock soul reaper's coo made him grimace but he understood the significance of the offer. "So I can see everything this bastard saw?"

"Well dear, that's only the half of it," the weaker being giggled. "You ready?"

"Just fucking do it."

"Hmm so impatient."

Aaroniero listened though and he placed his cold fingers against Grimmjow's temples. "Just close your eyes. You'll be with Kaien soon."

Grimmjow shut his eyes and tried not to wince as the other pressed his fingers hard against his temple. In this position the bastard could potentially press his fingers right through the bone before he could even attack. The bone would crack and he would be dead as the cold fingers dug themselves into his brain.

"Night, night."

Before Grimmjow could even form a defense plan he felt himself falling. The motion took everything out of him and for the first time in his new existence he felt fear. A gut wrenching, heart pounding fear as the fall took all the air out of his lungs and pressed against his body in a suffocating box. It pressed against him on all sides and before he could cave under the pressure he smacked into something.

It was Rukia.

She fell to the ground and cried out before sharply biting her lip. She was covered in small scratches and a black eye seemed apparent on her right side. She shakily started to get to her feet when he felt himself sigh.

"Rukia, what the fuck was that? I've used the same technique twice already you should know it by now."

"You didn't use it last time," she protested, glaring at him or whoever he was supposed to be. He lifted up a hand and flash stepped before shoving Rukia to the ground again.

"Stop making excuses! Most opponents are going to have attack patterns. They're going to want to use techniques they're familiar and confident with. If you don't pay attention you're going to die! You got that, pipsqueak?"

Rukia glared at him although he could see the sadness and mortification in her eyes. "Don't call me that, jerk!"

"Excuse me, is that any way to talk to a superior officer?"

Rukia flinched before the fierceness that was so familiar to him began to break through. Instead of the usual lust and bloodthirst that usually came with that look he felt a sense of pride and satisfaction. When he thought more about it, he saw flashes of a meek and insecure Rukia from months before. She had changed a lot since then and he was so proud of her, even if she was still a brat.

Holy shit, what was he thinking?

That's when he got it.

"_Well dear, that's only the half of it."_

He wasn't just going to see through this Kaien bastard's eyes. He could feel what he was feeling. He could see his memories and his hopes and his desires. The realization made him panic a little but he was quickly distracted by amusement that wasn't his. Or it was his. At least he could feel it, _Fuck_-

Rukia had attacked him and she was once again on the ground but she had quickly gotten to her feet and attacked him again. She would have never done that on her first day. She would have just stayed down and he was glad to see the strength that he had sensed in her break through.

_What the fuck is all of this?_

Grimmjow could barely even feel his panic and anger anymore. He was being filled with pride and satisfaction while observing Rukia. It was freaking him out and if he could control his body, he would have attacked the tiny shinigami.

"Come on Rukia, I know you can do better than that," he said smugly and Rukia scowled at him. He just laughed and Grimmjow could feel the satisfied smile on his face. Rukia didn't seem nearly as amused and she lunged for him, her sword aiming for his neck. He dodged easily and was about to tackle her when he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder.

The little twerp had cut him.

Rukia was grinning now and she stuck her tongue out at him before dropping to the ground. He almost made her get up and continue but he felt her spiritual pressure shudder and pulse with exhaustion. He walked over to her and plopped down next to her. He felt a warm sense of contentment as the two sat in the grass with the wind tousling their hair. The trees seemed to breathe and Rukia let out a happy sigh. He turned to her and observed her while her eyes were closed. The usually nervous shinigami looked beautiful when she was relaxed and Grimmjow felt his heart clench. His thoughts seemed to swarm him with the name Miyako before he turned away, guilt in his chest.

"Kaien-dono are you alright?"

He laughed shakily. "Of course brat, your lack of human contact is stunting your social skills. Sometimes people just like to be quiet. Thought you would know that with that uptight brother of yours."

His voice was teasing and he messed with her hair for good effect and Rukia seemed to lose her concern.

"Stop that!"

"What is Kuchiki-sama afraid of messing up her hair?" He asked and gave her hair another toss before she glared at him. Her glare served only to amuse him further and he started to poke her side which only increased her irritation and her giggling.

"Stop!"

Rukia was rolling now and her laughter made him happy. He felt a wave of concern for her and a flash of her sad and weary face flashed through his head. Seeing her happy was such an improvement.

He was distracted by his happiness and he didn't notice when she got her hand to his side. He let out a yelp as she jabbed him so hard his breath stopped for a minute.

"Fuck, brat!"

She laughed again and he was about to go in for retaliation when someone cleared their throat. He looked up and his good mood was gone with the new face that appeared.

"Rukia, you need to return home."

Rukia's joy had been drained from her face and she stood and gave a short bow. "Of course, nii-sama."

Rukia shot him a short look and then she was gone. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes on the ground. He felt angry and he punched the ground. Flashes of the older Kuchiki's cold stares and Rukia's broken posture spun in his head. He was so sick of watching it. But there wasn't anything he could do about it.

And it fucking hurt.

Grimmjow was suddenly distanced from all of the anger and hate and he caught a glimpse of the man's frustrated scowl. Despite the distance, all of the new feelings he'd encountered still seemed to contaminate his mind and he relished in the pain that threw him back to his own body.

He gasped and opened his eyes to find himself back in Aaroniero's room. The bastard was sitting on his bed, writing in a scroll. He closed it when he noticed that Grimmjow was awake and he gave him a sly smile.

"So, how was it?"

"Fuck you."

He glared at the other hollow and was about to lunge for him when Aaroniero held his hands up.

"I did what you asked of me. That was only an hour of knowledge. Do you think you could handle all of it?"

"You don't have to go through all that shit," Grimmjow snapped and Aaroniero gave him a smile with the face of the man who Grimmjow had just lived through.

"I become my victims. I am them. I've already lived through all of those things. You're not me. You have to relive them."

Grimmjow frowned. "I just wanted facts, I didn't need all that-bullshit!"

"Sorry."

He didn't sound sorry and Grimmjow felt his fingers twitch.

"Did you want to see more?"

"No," he said shortly and he left the room before he ripped through the other arrancar's throat. He stormed through the palace and didn't bother with the stairs, jumping up to his floor. He cursed as he threw the door open and he found a wave of shock go through him at the sight of Rukia.

Rukia, when had she become Rukia to him?

He wished he had killed Aaroniero because of the barrage of feelings that brutally attacked his head when she looked at him. Memories of her laugh and fond smile flickered through his head and he was pained to see that she looked at him with blunt disgust.

"So you're back."

He didn't say anything but he was disarmed by the happiness at hearing her voice, even if it was filled with obvious disdain. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What the hell was this? Why wouldn't all of this go away? It was agonizing.

"Got a problem princess?"

"No I'm ecstatic that my kidnapper is back to keep me company. Makes my day."

She turned away from him and he felt pained at her obvious rejection of him. Memories of her smile and the ease that she'd had with him before-

That wasn't him! She hadn't been that way with him, it had been that other bastard. Her vice captain. Not him. He dug his fingers into his cheeks and hoped that the pain would give him clarity. As his nails gave him the desired sting he felt a pair of curious, and mildly disturbed eyes on him.

He looked up to see that Rukia had her violet eyes trained on him. She looked as if she was ready to leap off the bed at any second and he realized that she was expecting him to attack her. Reasonable assumption, a tempting option, but he hated that he had no desire to attack her. He couldn't find any ill intent towards her, no matter how hard he looked through his mind. His soul felt tainted by living in the soul reaper's body. He didn't even feel like himself. He felt _wrong._

He looked back at Rukia and he felt his heart race and it sickened him. It rose in his throat and felt like it would ooze out from between his lips. He opened his mouth as the force became too much and his mouth opened and closed but his throat constricted as words failed to form. She was still eyeing him warily and when her eyes met his he felt nauseas. The ferocity in her eyes that once made him want to see her blood spill across his sheets in a quiet sigh now made a warm sensation dance through his chest.

She was so beautiful.

Grimmjow stopped attempting to speak and turned and exited the room, slamming the door behind him. He hated that as he left, he heard a sigh of relief.

His erratic heartbeat and shaky hands directed him back to where all of these feelings had stemmed from and he knocked so hard on Aaroniero's door that his fist busted through the marble. He pulled back to find his knuckles disfigured and blood running down to his palm but he didn't care and allowed the blood to drip to the floor as the wary looking Arrancar opened the door.

"I didn't expect you back quite so soon," he said and Grimmjow could smell the fear on him. The other hollow appeared to be debating whether to run or see what Grimmjow had to say. Grimmjow decided for him by pushing past him into the room. "You're dripping blood all over my floor."

Grimmjow turned and glared at him. He pulled his mangled hand up and formed a fist despite the crippled limb's cries of protests. Aaroniero backed up. "Show me another one.

Aaroniero seemed to take a minute to process his request but once he did a shaky smile spread on his face. "No problem. You'll probably want to lay down this time."

Grimmjow didn't let his glare drop and he took up residence on the rug my Aaroniero's bookcase. The other man kneeled down and placed one finger on each of the blunette's temples.

"Any requests?"

"Something where she's angry," he answered and Aaroniero laughed.

"Seems like you already get enough of that."

Grimmjow was about to claw at his throat when the terrible falling sensation rushed over him and his vision became distorted. This time as he fell voices and flashes of people he didn't recognize but felt like he should passed by him and he felt less sick when his vision cleared.

It was dark and he looked around, not by choice of course, and saw that he was in a field of cherry blossom trees. A lake was at his right and it would be peaceful if not for the quiet crying that he could hear over the whistling winds and running water. The cherry blossoms swayed as he walked over to where a small figure was hunched over on the ground.

_Rukia_

After everything those noble bastards had said and not said to her tonight it was no wonder that she was here. She always came here when she was upset and when he noticed her absence from the festival he knew exactly where to find her. She was curled up and he let some of his reitsu slip out to let her know he was here. She stiffened and took a short breath before turning to look at him, her eyes still blurry with tears.

"What are you doing here?" The bitterness in her tone and the anger in her eyes irritated him.

"You seemed upset," he said and she scoffed.

"What do you care? Enjoy pitying the poor noble girl," she asked her tone icy, but the venom didn't cover up the pain in her voice.

"Rukia, you know it's not like that," he said and she looked away. In his haze, Grimmjow couldn't separate the man's concern from his own feelings, whatever they were. He wanted to reach out and ruffle her hair or cup her cheek. Her loneliness was tangible and it pained him.

"Then what is it?"

Her voice was quiet but its effect was greater than any time she had raised her voice. He felt guilty but that didn't stop him from putting an arm around her shoulder.

"You're family Rukia. I'll always be here for you. Since your real family obviously isn't cut out for the job."

The words were true but both of them knew what lay beneath them. Sometimes he wondered if she was older or if he had met her earlier…but he quickly disregarded such thoughts. He loved his wife, that was something he never doubted. Maybe Rukia was meant to be his sister, like he was implying. No, that didn't feel right either.

Kaien didn't fancy himself a very philosophical man and he very rarely contemplated the larger meaning of life, he didn't think that was a very good use of his time when there were hollows to kill and battles to be fought. But in that moment he wondered about the greater picture and the meaning of souls. He felt as if him and Rukia were tied. Not in love but in something almost greater. Even if in this life this was all they were meant to be, he couldn't help but believe that the future would somehow hold something greater for the two of them.

Maybe in the next life he wouldn't have to lie.

Grimmjow came back to reality with a sharp pain in his chest and a heavy tongue. He shook as he lifted himself off of the ground. He looked over at Aaroniero and wished he could give him more than a pathetic glare that made the weaker hollow smirk.

"Enjoy the show, Grimmjow-sama?"

"Shut up. What the fuck was that?!"

He yelled but the words held no anger only frustration and fear. The other man didn't even seem frightened and shrugged noncommittally.

"I showed you a memory, did I not?"

"I asked for one when she was angry! What the hell was all of that fucking shit?!"

"She was angry," Aaroniero said and Grimmjow hissed. He must have really lost his touch because Aaroniero just took on the shape of the man who Grimmjow hated and envied more than any other person before. "Was it not satisfying?" The Shiba's face tilted to the side and the gruff voice held a melodic ring that proved he wasn't the man from Grimmjow's trip. He wasn't the man that Rukia remembered but he was close enough. He wondered what would happen if she ever met him. Would she gasp in surprise? Cry? Realize it was a trick? He hoped he never had to found out. Just the thought of her showing any compassion for this man made him sick. The only thing that would appease him would be if she stabbed him straight through with her sword.

But he doubted he would ever be so lucky.

* * *

Grimmjow stared up at the blank sky. It did little to appease his inner turmoil but it was better than having to look at the object of his twisted affections. And Kami forbid he run into Aizen right now. His will to survive was pathetically weak and he didn't trust himself not to say something stupid.

"Are you hiding? Because this is a pathetic attempt, very befitting you."

"Go fuck yourself," Grimmjow said not in the mood for Aizen's lap dog. Or at least not the most annoying one.

Ulquiorra didn't seem to care about his response, not that the bastard was ever particularly moved by anything. He stared down at him, his face apathetic. Not anything different with him. Grimmjow was the one who was breaking the pattern.

"Why are you up here?"

"I don't recall my whereabouts being any of your God damn business."

"That is because your memory is as pathetic as your attention span," usually that would have made Grimmjow leap for the other hollow's throat but at that moment he couldn't find it within himself to give a shit. "Aizen-sama told me to make sure you execute your plan accordingly with the rest of Aizen-sama's objectives."

Grimmjow grimaced a little at the mention of his supposed plan. The idea of all of her little friends falling at his blade had sounded delicious before but now he could just picture the pain on her face as the human's last breath of life was released. She would hate him. She would be in pain.

He furiously scraped his face with edges of his nails and the sharp pain wasn't enough for him to distract himself from the ache in his chest at the thought of her hatred. What was worse is that he knew it wouldn't matter if her friends' blood coated his blade or if he delivered her home with a sincere apology, she would still hate him. She would still wish for his death and eye him with her beautiful violet eyes that would always be filled with disgust. Because he disgusted her. His very existence defied her purpose. The objective he was working to, even if it wasn't his own objective, would lead to the destruction of everything and everyone she loved. The stupid orange haired brat and his rag tag team of superheroes, her captain and her friends from the soul society, the Sakura tree she loved to meditate under because it was always blooming. Those things that were precious to her would be gone and she would eye him with an even higher level of contempt and loathing than she already did. Tears might blur her vision and veins of red would taint the whites of her eyes as she cursed his name. If she was even alive.

"Grimmjow."

The sound of his name brought him out of his horrifying fantasy but the dead look in Ulquiorra's eyes did little to appease the dread that had begun to consume him.

"If you're only here to lecture me, rest assured the message has been received. I'm being a good boy just like I said I would." His usual snarkiness was present but he knew that even the non feeling bastard would be able to tell that something was off.

"Hn. As doubtful as that is, I'm sure you're aware of the consequences if you're lying."

Ah deathreats. They just gave him the warm fuzzies.

Of course he was aware what would happen if Aizen even knew what he was thinking. He'd probably torture Rukia right in front of his eyes. He'd break her thin fingers with a sharp press from his unyielding hand as his face showcased his ever present gentle grin that didn't quite manage to hide the mania in his eyes. Her eyes would express her pain and slowly as he dragged his nails down her porcelain skin and her crimson blood spilled on the white marble floors, the fire would begin to die.

And he'd probably die too. That should have been more pressing. But of course it wasn't, because he was fucked.

Ulquiorra was still staring at him but he did nothing to force the other hollow away. Bastard could collect dust there for all he cared.

"You are different," the cold voice finally said. His words held a small infliction of wonder that made Grimmjow's eyes snap up. He had never heard any sort of emotion in the fourth espada's voice besides contempt and it put him on edge. Or further on edge. He was basically a fucking trapeze artist.

"Really? Because you seem to annoy the shit out of me on the same level that you did yesterday," he growled but both knew the attempt wasn't with the same viciousness as before. Ulqiorra stared at him impassively before turning to leave. He turned and his eyes made thousands of tiny spiders crawl on Grimmjow's skin. "I would watch yourself, Grimmjow."

He left with a quick flash and Grimmjow gave a half hearted glare towards where had been. He couldn't find it within himself to hate the stupid bastard.

He was far too busy hating himself.

* * *

Grimmjow didn't reenter his room until long after his body told him it was the sleeping portion of his day. His eyes burned as they refused to shut and the fear of what his dreams would bring him made his hands clench in frustration.

He could sense she was sleeping before he entered and he took care to remain quiet as he walked in from the outside balcony. The moon lit her pale face and her charcoal hair was splayed across his sheets in a pleasing display of the moon and the night. He stayed where he was and watched her chest move up and down in her white robe. She turned away from him and he felt dissatisfied as he could no longer see her face. He remained in place though as her small frame faced the door and he watched as her legs twitched in sleep. She let out a contented sigh in her sleep and before he could register what he was doing he had flash-stepped so that he was once again facing her, this time close enough so that his legs brushed against the bed.

Her lips were open slightly and he could hear her breath escape. He knelt down, taking care so his knees didn't crash to the ground like they so desperately wanted to. Her reitsu was weak and he placed a hand on her cheek that made her scrunch her nose but didn't change the rhythm of her breaths. He cupped her cheek and he leaned forward.

He brushed his lips lightly across hers and felt her breath falter slightly. He immediately pulled back but when she didn't wake he found himself leaning towards her again. This time the kiss was longer, even if it retained it's lightness. Her lips were dry and rough but the feeling of them against his was heavenly. He felt his throat constrict and he once again pressed his lips to hers. This time she responded and he cupped her chin more firmly. She sighed into the kiss and he entwined his fingers in her hair. It wasn't as soft as it had been the first night and he felt a huge wave of remorse as he felt her dry hair and tasted her chapped lips. She deserved something more than this.

His remorse was cut off as a surprised gasp blew across his lips and a slight screech permeated the air as her small hands shoved at his chest.

"Get the fuck off of me!"

He backed up immediately and the pleasure from her kiss quickly faded as she looked at him, panic, disgust and anger prevalent on her face. He wanted to apologize and beg for her to see that he hadn't meant to hurt her but that urge made him stiffen with realization.

What the fuck had he been doing?

He wasn't some pussy human and he knew that the girl in front of him wasn't worth the air she breathed let alone his…affection.

There wasn't a creature alive that deserved that. Let alone some scrawny soul reaper bitch with an attitude that had no warrant.

"I don't think you understand the situation here princess," he sneered as he walked back up to her. His body was throbbing with anger and disgust even as his mind whispered his guilt to his soul. Rukia flattened herself against the wall at his approach and her eyes darted around in search of an escape that he knew she would never find. He slammed his fists against the wall next to her and he ignored the guilt that accompanied the pleasure he felt at the sight of her fear.

"You are not in charge here," he hummed before bringing his lips to her ear that shook with the rest of her. "Because Darling….

I am."

* * *

So….yeah that's chapter three. I know it took a ridiculous long time but if you notice how shitty the beginning of the chapter is compared to the last half, you'll understand how uninspired I was. I don't know when the next update will be but it _will_ happen. Ok Patricia:p


	4. Mortal Confusion

Mortal Confusion

His proclamation made her freeze and he could only hear their heartbeats as their eyes stayed on the other. He knew his reflected his inner pleasure and hers flickered with fear, rebellion and hostility. The combination was beautiful on her and he leaned forward so his lips brushed her forehead. She sucked in a breath and he kept his lips pursed on her skin. Her breath hit his chin and he felt an inner peace calm him as her scent of peppermint and sweat came with every breath and shudder she released.

They stayed that way for an infinite amount of time before he finally drew back. He smirked and laid a kiss on her neck. She flinched and he gave a minuscule frown at her reaction. The old guilt came back as he kissed down to her collarbone.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed and he let his tongue taste the skin in the hollow of her throat. She gasped slightly and leaned away from him, unknowingly giving him more room to nestle his head in between her neck and shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why do you keep asking the same questions?" He threw back as he wrapped his arms around her slender frame. His previous aggression was gone and now the only anger he felt was towards himself. He was a pussy human now.

How pathetic.

She had turned away from him and while this gave him more space to the hollow of her throat he was annoyed by the distance. He pressed a kiss to her pale skin before stepping back. The girl wrapped her arms around herself as he gave her some space. She looked up at him warily and her confusion was evident. He was confused too. A minute ago he was ready to ravish her and now he found himself trapped in a flurry of smells, sounds and images that didn't belong to this time. Her crying and laughter echoed around the walls of his head and he flinched when memories of her smile made his heart clench.

"I'm going out. Don't leave this room," he ordered but she didn't gives his words any acknowledgement. He wanted to shake her and force her to give him something but he was far too indecisive about what he wanted to demand anything.

He gave her one last longing look that her downturn eyes missed before he exited. He left with a slightly shaky determination that brought him to the room of the person who might top Aizen on his 'wish I could kill' list.

Aaroniero opened the door before he could knock and he let Grimmjow in, no smirking or questions asked.

"I must say I'm glad I hadn't cleared this for Aizen-sama's use."

Grimmjow turned to him, seething. "You'd never tested it before?"

"No." The lower Espada tapped his fake body's chin. "I didn't quite foresee these consequences. I knew you would experience the feelings but I assumed that they would fade with returned awareness."

"Well they didn't."

"Obviously," Aaroniero drawled. Grimmjow found the hollow even more annoying with the face of Rukia's old, _lover, leader, friend, whatever,_ attached to his already infuriating personality.

"Can't you wear someone else's face?" He bit out and Aaroniero, or Kaien, let one of his dark brows rise up into the messy fringe that covered his forehead.

"Does it bother you?"

"Obviously," Grimmjow said, mocking the man's earlier words. "It's disgusting."

"Hm, disgusting? If I'm not mistaken, you're here to do more than merely wear Kaien-chan's face. You're here for more of his memories, are you not?"

"Shut up."

His words were carved with frustration and Grimmjow found himself shaking as the other man finally lost his air of confidence.

"Of course. Any requests?"

"Something where she's happy," he said through clenched teeth. The words were forced from his throat and he found no release as his nails drew blood from his palms. Aaroniero gave a small smirk that made him want to sink his fist in his faux chest. As usual his murderous thoughts were interrupted with the other hollow placing his fingers against his temple.

"Enjoy."

Grimmjow winced as he was once again torn from his body and pushed through the walls that defined time and space. The journey was again less painful than the one before it but by the time he felt himself settled down on solid ground, his core was clenched from the effort not to scream.

He found himself on the streets of what appeared to be a massive party. Colorful lanterns stretched across white string as far as he could see and when Kaien stretched his hand out, rainbows scattered across his palm and on the white cloth that covered his zankpakuto. Grimmjow marveled at the sight and watched the lights flash across his paler than usual skin.

"Kaien!"

Grimmjow turned around and was met by a sight that had both of his hearts racing.

Rukia was racing towards him, her steps clumsy as she struggled against a tightly wrapped kimono. Black fabric that was riddled with shades of blue, dark purple and a scarlet that caused the fabric to look like the evening sky encased her pale frame. A flower that was colored a fiery orange was attached to the clip that held her raven locks above her thin neck. He had never seen anything more beautiful. He didn't remember ever craving to see beauty. She made the rest of life look washed out.

"Rukia," Kaien coughed out. Grimmjow felt a small stab of anger mixed in with the soul reaper's feelings of wonder and affection and he knew that it came from him. How could this soul reaper look at her like that. Amidst all the affection and general fondness, he could feel the warmth of lust and even a stab of guilt. The guilt was accompanied by the always repeating name _Miyako_. He now knew, as he knew everything about the man he had become, that this Miyako was his wife. He already had a woman and he was looking at Grimmjow's. Stupid bastard.

But he knew the reason he was pissed wasn't because of the older man's restrained feelings. He was angry because inside of Rukia's violet eyes he could see the same affection swirling around her glittering pupils. The girl felt the same way. Her feelings were probably much stronger if her feelings were so easily picked up on. Although he could also see that the man he was currently residing in hadn't noticed at all.

He really was a stupid bastard.

"Are you staying to watch the fireworks?"

Grimmjow was jerked from his thoughts as Kaien started paying more attention to the present where his beautiful, funny, amazingly smart _friend_ had begun to walk towards where the main street of the festival was. He began to walk with her as if he hadn't been dwelling on how gorgeous she was. Once again the thought of Miyako made him wince internally.

He plastered on a big smile as he said, "Of course dummy, why else would I be here?"

Rukia didn't seem to notice his internal struggle as she smirked. "I don't know I thought you might be eager to try gold fish catching again this year. Your skills last year were quite impressive."

Kaien frowned at that and Rukia just continued to smile cheekily. He recalled the events of the previous year's festival quite clearly. He had run into his subordinate who was having her own trouble catching a fish. Being the gentleman, and cocky bastard, that he was he had offered his assistance. Twenty minutes later with no fish he had managed to improve Rukia's festival experience, at the cost of his own ego. Rukia had tormented him all night about it but the next day he got her back in training. She hadn't brought it up again. Until now, at least.

"I don't recall you doing too hot yourself, brat," he said as he roughly pushed her head down and ruffled her hair. Rukia squawked, her usual dignity absent, and hurriedly attempted to fix her hair.

"You jerk! Do you have any idea how long this took to fix?"

Rukia continued to rant as she swept up strands of silky black hair but Kaien wasn't paying attention to any words coming out of her mouth. Kaien wasn't one to gawk or drool over woman and he wouldn't say that's what he was doing currently but he was close.

Strands of Rukia's hair lined her neck and she hurriedly swept them up causing her hair to have a more frazzled look to it and the movements also brought attention to her pale neck and her thin, elegant hands. As she clipped her locks back into the orange clip, her mouth still biting out obscenities, Kaien watched in a daze as her fingertips brushed her neck and her hair fell into a soft updo. He hurriedly looked away and tuned back in to Rukia's muttering.

"-men don't understand how hard it is to look damn decent. Inconsiderate, uneducated, rancid, rude, gorilla drooling-"

"You almost done?"

Rukia looked up at the question, her eyes narrowed but after a few seconds she huffed and looked away, her eyes much softer.

"Are you done being an imbecile?"

Kaien laughed as they began walking down the street again. "Imbecile? Now is that any way to talk to your superior officer, Kuchiki?"

Rukia was giving him a snappy retort and he was attempting to ruffle her hair again when Grimmjow felt conscious of the fact he was Grimmjow. He barely had time to contemplate his newfound awareness before he was ripped away from the scene. An amused light to Rukia's angry expression was the last thing he saw before the usual sensation of his soul ripping came with the all-encompassing blackness.

He welcomed the pain.

* * *

Grimmjow stared out at the bleak landscape but didn't even manage to take in the little he could see. His mind was going crazy with all he had experienced. Every time he went into one of the soul reaper bastard's memories it got harder and harder to remember himself. This last time he had merged within seconds and hadn't been pulled away until Aaroniero pulled him out. The feeling of being pulled out was also becoming more painful and he wondered if it was because he was beginning to feel more and more connected to the dead man's soul.

The thought was scary but not entirely unwelcome. Grimmjow continued to wear at his bottom lip and claw at his hands as this thought ran through his head. He couldn't help the feeling of loss he was still feeling even after being himself for over a day. He missed being the fucking reaper pansy. He missed it! And as much as he hated himself for it, he couldn't shake off that thought.

He hated how within the span of a week his whole world had been flipped. How was he supposed to react all these fucking feelings the fucker had given him. He knew, logically, that he had no connection to Rukia. She was just a tasty piece of ass that he was supposed to play with and then kill, preferably slowly. But now he couldn't even imagine hitting her or shoving her down the stairs, let alone carving his name into her slender hips. His priorities had changed and he found himself hating that less and less as the hours ticked by.

He knew that he was fucked. Epically fucked. Aizen and crew wouldn't even let him keep her past the plan, at least not for more than a few months, maybe a few years if he kept a low profile. If they wouldn't let him keep her as a pet they sure as fuck weren't going to let him keep her a companion, if she would even ever accept him as such. He cared about her, or at least something in him did. And that was not acceptable. To everyone else, he found himself rather content with that. The feelings that had made him feel sick and slightly homicidal but he couldn't recall ever feeling so alive or content. He'd killed thousands, which he'd enjoyed thoroughly, but just the memory of Rukia in that Kimono or ringing of her voice in his head was enough to bring about an inner peace that he couldn't recall ever having.

Aizen was constantly trying to motivate the Espadas and it made Grimmjow laugh to think that all he had to do to make them better warriors was to give them someone to fight for aside from themselves.

It made him laugh bitterly to realize how human of him that sounded.

Grimmjow stood up when he felt that he had done enough thinking for a century or two. Regardless of the circumstances he wasn't an analytical type of guy and since there was no sword pointed at him, he saw no reason to bother trying.

He left his perch at the top of the palace and dropped down onto a familiar balcony. He entered his room and stretched before placing his hand on the wall. Through it, he could feel the soul repressor handcuffs that kept Rukia's spiritual energy in check. She felt fatigued and a little sad but her general anger and stubbornness ghosted the edge of her gray aura with a smoky red border. He dragged his palm down the wall and closed his eyes as her soul seemed to whisper to him. It whispered whips of desperation and anger and he could pick out a few names in the mix including the orange haired brat she'd called for so many times since her capture.

The name made his fingers clench slightly but he relaxed as he gave the white walls one last stroke before walking away. He was horribly tempted to go over there and apologize or at least try to talk to the petite beauty but his innate stubbornness refused to do such a pathetic thing. It agreed though with trying to at least talk to the girl, even if the words were threatening in nature.

He told all of the parts of himself to shut the fuck up and he settled for pacing up and down the length of his room. He brain raced for a solution to his problem and he attempted to block out his thoughts with recollection of every move he knew how to do with a sword and without one.

_Thrust_

_Parry_

_Left block _

_Right block_

_Uppercut_

_Cero_

The pacing continued as he walked back and forth and when he ran out of moves, he practiced basic combat forms. His mind was filled with counting out his moves and soon his mind was blank as he moved seamlessly through the forms. In that moment, with his brain silent except for the quiet hum that came with fighting, he found a reprieve from the endless debating in his head. He continued his forms for an unknown amount of time but when he pressed his hand to the wall he sensed that his princess had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes and breathed along with her steady rhythm and when he slid down the wall he didn't bother trying to remove his hand from the wall.

He sat there, his breaths and heart beat matching his obsessions until many hours later when she slowly left the land of dreams and entered the nightmare that had become her world.

* * *

The next day Grimmjow could no longer stay away and he only briefly hesitated before he opened the door to his prisoner's room. She looked immediately at his entrance but quickly turned away. Her face expressed a great defiance but the stance of her shoulders and the aura of her soul expressed a deep fatigue and resolve to simply stick it through. He wished he could remove the weights that caused her shoulders to slump forward and her stern mouth to quiver slightly but instead he leaned back against the now shut door.

No words were exchanged as Rukia resolutely looked out the window and Grimmjow simply looked at her. Her hair was messy without any brushing and grease dimmed the shine that he recalled from his memories of her younger self and the determined soul reaper from the previous week. While still carrying a quiet dignity, her appearance still had a raggedness to it that made him frown.

"You look like shit," he said and she finally turned to look at him.

"You stuck your hand through my stomach and then locked me up in a room with a sink but no bath."

"Someone sounds ungrateful," he mocked and her eyes narrowed and her lips twisted up in a scowl.

"Is there something you think I should be grateful for?"

"You're alive ain't ya?"

For the first time since she had been captured, the princess laughed. The sound was far more bitter than he remembered and the curl of her lip confirmed the lack of amusement behind the sound.

"And I'm supposed to be grateful for that?"

"That is the normal response to mercy."

The bitterness in her expression only increased as she eyed him. "There is no mercy in prolonging death. Only cowardice."

Grimmjow bristled at the insult but quickly calmed much to the obvious surprise of Rukia. He could see that she expected some sort of confrontation but all he did stick his hands in his pockets and meet her gaze with his sky colored eyebrows raised.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I let someone live."

"Please do." At this she looked away and Grimmjow took a step closer. He continued to make his way to her until he sat on the edge of the bed. The imprisoned soul reaper didn't move but the stiffness in her shoulders showed that she desperately wanted to. He wasn't happy about her obvious discomfort but he wasn't surprised.

He didn't attempt to get any closer to her and instead sat with his elbows on his knees and his hands cupping his chin. This left his back exposed to her but she made no movement to attack. Grimmjow closed his eyes and listened to her slightly hurried breathing. A few minutes passed but she revealed no signs that she was ready to relax. Not that he expected her to. She didn't seem stupid and it was really fucking stupid to relax around your enemy. He almost wanted to tell her that no matter how 'ready' she was, he would still twist her neck until her head popped off if that's what he wished to do. He didn't though.

_Damn right you won't bastard. _

Grimmjow froze. Every muscle in his body tightened as the familiar voice ran in his head. His breath was cut off and the slight movement on the bed showed that Rukia had noticed his break in pattern. Grimmjow didn't move even as he heard Rukia slip off the bed. He strained to hear the voice again even as he shakily tried to convince himself that the voice was just a figment of his horribly deranged imagination.

_You sure as fuck are deranged you piece of shit._

This time Grimmjow dug his finger nails into his temples.

_I would hate myself too of I was you._

"Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything."

This time the voice wasn't the familiar drawl and grunt of the dark haired lieutenant but was a shaky retort that came from the opposite side of the room.

Grimmjow turned to see Rukia standing up, her back to the window. The window was locked but it probably felt more secure than trying to defend oneself with a wall behind them. She looked frightened and her hands twitched as she warily watched him. He withdrew his fingers from his temples and watched her eyes widen as blood stuck to his fingers and dripped down his cheeks.

_Well you sure as fuck aren't pleasant to look at. You murdering, blue haired, sick son of a bitch. _

"I said shut up!" This time the words ripped from his chest in a deep growl that echoed off the walls. Rukia shifted into a fighting stance and looked almost terrified. Her shaking hands matched his trembling body and he continued to stare at her as the voice in his head mumbled incoherently.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Her voice was shaky but stern and she clenched her fists as she glared at him. He hated the way she looked at him.

"I wasn't talking to you," he said, his teeth clenching as his head buzzed. He resisted the urge to cry out as he forcefully pushed on his head with his hands.

Rukia let out a small laugh that sounded equal parts harsh and hysterical. "Then who were you talking to?"

_ITS ME, KAIEN! KAIEN KAIEN KAIEN_

"SHUT UP!"

This time Grimmjow punched the smooth white walls but felt little satisfaction as his hand crushed the rock it encountered. Cracks surrounded his embedded fist and his hand screamed as every bone up until his forearm shattered. He hissed and removed his mangled hand.

Rukia was shaking and her breath was quickening to an almost fevered pace. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked, her voice quiet.

As Kaien raved inside of his head, he found his mouth twisting in conflict as to whose words to say. He was dimly aware of the choking sounds escaping his throat as his body twitched with revulsion at the forceful invasion. He could hear her saying something and he could see her moving through the fog that was taking over his mind but he found himself unable to respond.

The last thing he noticed before a black screen covered his eyes and his mind was an empty green stare and a cold touch on his forehead.

* * *

So...this is awkward. Sorry for the long wait but hey I updated! Eventually. My goal is to have this done by June so we'll see...Thank-you to everyone who reviewed even all the people who insulted me for taking so damn long. If it makes you guys feel better on my other account I haven't updated in a year and a half. See I do care about you guys. Anyway thanks for reading and leave a review and let me know what you think. Reviews are the only reason I updated. This is an area of life where harassment works. Good life lesson.

-IAB


	5. Mortal Conflict

Thats right, I'm back! I'm feeling like maybe I should stop prefacing every chapter with that. But either way, please enjoy Mortal Conflict

Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach

Chapter Five

Grimmjow felt brief panic before his mind was once again merged with Kaien's. This time, he was trapped in a dark, murky miasma. He couldn't focus on any thought for longer than a second and his vision was colored in various shades of black, red and green. The only lights were animals that were running around the forest which were appeared as white, cloud like wisps. A quiet thought that passed through his mind was that this was what it had been like to be a hollow. That thought left quickly though and he was once again absorbed by the thick smog.

A light much brighter than the others came into view. A girl. A soul reaper. He knew that. It was even expected, he had already ingested a few others and this one would simply be a delectable dessert.

There was screaming and he could see a long limb attached to the girl. A sword. He knew that. He'd had one, he was pretty sure. The girl's voice cut into the smog on occasion and he thought it sounded nice. Like wind chimes in the spring or one of those concerts, his wife had dragged him too. His wife. That was a funny thought. What was a wife? And what were wind chimes? He couldn't really remember but it was something.

He shook as there was a deep rumble in the fog. Laughter. His confusion was only increasing, something he knew was good because it meant he could think at all. He felt as if his body had released him into a dark abyss. He remembered that he was dead. Killed by something. It had hurt. It still hurt.

"Kaien!"

Kaien. That was his name. His name was Kaien and the girl screaming was Rukia. He rather liked this Rukia person. He wondered why she was crying. She was standing over him or what he thought he was and he could see her eyes through the fog. Words slipped from his mouth that he felt as if he had prepared beforehand. He didn't get to talk for long though because soon the miasma had trapped him again. He wondered if he wouldn't be able to think anymore soon.

Shiba Kaien's last thought was that he hoped he saw Miyako soon.

#############

Grimmjow opened his eyes.

He slowly sat up and looked around at the room he was in. It was Rukia's room. The girl herself was sitting on the wall opposite of him, staring. She looked paler than when he had last saw her and her eyes were wide with fear. He looked over at her.

"So you killed him, huh."

She leaned further back against the wall. "Who are you talking about?"

"That Kaien man, you killed him." Rukia's fist tightened and she glared at him although he could hear her heartbeat speed up.

"I had no choice."

"You loved him," he said. The observation hit home and she looked away from him. Grimmjow felt sick, and it wasn't just from his recent dream where he literally got to experience death. She had loved that man who Aaroniero wore like a mask. He had wished he could love her too. And she had killed him with her own zanpakuto.

"That's some twisted shit, girl." This made her turn back to face him, although her eyes were now narrowed.

"Shut up, you don't know anything about me. You don't know anything about Kaien!"

"I know you killed him," he said, his voice harsh. "Is there something more important than that?"

Rukia didn't answer him and he felt angry. This girl was still emotional about a man who had been dead for years. A man who hadn't even belonged to her. A man who now that he thought about it, looked very familiar.

"Is that why you're so obsessed with that orange brat? Because he reminds you of him? Does your little boyfriend know you're just using him?"

"Shut up!" She was pissed now. She had stood up and he went to meet her. His form towering over hers.

"I don't think I will. You act all high and mighty because you're some fucking soul reaper, protecter of the innocent, and the only reason you gave that boy a second look was because you feel guilty about offing your captain."

"That's not true," she bit out, breathless. Her chest was heaving and he found his anger shifting as watched her robes slip to expose the beginnings of her chest. He grabbed her arms and pulled her closer, making her turn her head to put space between them.

"Isn't it? Tell me that boy isn't alive today because he looks just fuckin' like him. Tell me," he snapped his mouth tracing the shell of her ear. Her breathing had picked up again and he shuddered as he felt her chest contract against his. He fingered the collar of her robe as she brought her hands to his chest.

"Stop," she said. Her voice was weak and her hands trembled against his bare chest.

"I don't think I will. Unless you tell me the truth." His hands were now pulling her collar open and his lips traced a vein on her neck. "Tell me you don't see his face every time you look at that boy. Tell me you don't hear his voice when he says your name." Rukia was hyperventilating and Grimmjow pushed his hard on against her hips and she gasped making his attention turn to her pink lips.

He pressed an almost gentle kiss to her mouth before he slammed her against the wall and slipped his tongue in between her open lips. Her nails dug into his arm as his robe slipped off his shoulder and he slid his arms through her now open kimono and grabbed her bare hips. His fingers teased her bare, smooth skin and she groaned as he slid a knee in between her legs. He removed his lips from her newly red ones and moved them to her ear to deliver the final blow.

"Tell me you don't imagine he's someone else when he fucks you."

At this Rukia tensed and began pushing him away.

"Get away from me, you fucking monster," she screamed as she shoved against his chest. He grabbed her wrists and slammed them against the wall above her head and grinned down at her.

"At least I'm honest about who I am, sweetheart." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead as she dissolved into sobs. When he released her lips, she fell to her knees. The sight made part of him uncomfortable so he lifted her up and tossed her gently onto the bed where she curled up to make herself even smaller. He tucked her into the sheets and made sure her Reiatsu was still trapped in her restraints before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Grimmjow quickly made his way down to a special someone's room and Aaroniero barely had time to look surprised before he was slammed into the side of the open doorway.

"I'm going to kill you. It won't be today and probably not tomorrow but someday I'm going to force my hand into your throat and I'm going to enjoy it as you beg for mercy until you can't breath anymore and I feel you die with my hand inside of you." Grimmjow released the now shaking arrancar. "Have a nice day."

Grimmjow was done with this bullshit.

##################

As luck would have it, the bullshit was set to continue on without his permission. Since he didn't feel like dealing with a now broken Rukia and he didn't enjoy the company of others, it only made sense that he would be forced to do one of those things. Ulquiorra made clear which one he would be doing.

"Aizen-sama has requested a meeting with you."

"Of fucking course he did," Grimmjow growled in response as he got up from where he'd been carving the wall again. The wall repaired the damage as he got up to face the other hollow. "Lead the way cocksucker." Ulquiorra maintained his bored expression as he turned away and began making his way towards Aizen's throne room. Grimmjow hated these little 'talks' and he didn't feel like having one about the bitch who was tearing his mind apart.

"Grimmjow-kun, so nice to see you. I feel like it's been a while."

Grimmjow felt his lip curl at the endearment but he bowed anyway. "Aizen-sama."

"Hm, so how are you doing with your little pet?" The man looked too pleased to be looking down at him and Grimmjow wished he could slice the lips off the bastard. He'd enjoy watching the man's gaping mouth as he sliced through his chest. Maybe ripped off some limbs. He'd really fucking enjoy that.

"It's fine. Are the soul reapers on their way?"

"As a matter of fact they are, I give it three days before we have our darling friends here with us."

"Even that human kid?"

Aizen's thin brows raised at Grimmjow's inquiry.

"Worried?"

"Hardly," Grimmjow scoffed. Aizen chuckled at this which made him snarl slightly.

"Of course. He's all yours if that's what you want."

"I don't really give a shit." Aizen's lips tightened at the curse before a deceptive smile took its place.

"What if we have a little trade then?" The way he said it made Grimmjow shift to his heels, his survival instincts telling him to flee.

"What trade?"

Aizen cocked his head as he grinned. "Kurosaki's head...for Aaroniero's."

Grimmjow stiffened. He had threatened the bastard only a few hours ago and there was no way the gutless fish had gone and cried about it to Aizen. The man was not known for his sympathetic ear.

"Excuse me?"

"I heard you've been having some troubles with his...experiments. I would understand if you felt there needed to be some repercussions for his mistakes."

That was when Grimmjow got it. The bastard had been behind everything. He had been the one to orchestrate his little field trips and he fucking knew what they had done to him. He was fucking relishing in it. Grimmjow tried to maintain his cool but he knew his spiritual pressure was roaring in anger at the fact he had so easily been manipulated. He didn't know when the plan had started but he suddenly wondered if he had been meant to capture the girl all along.

No, Aizen had definitely wanted the weak one. This was his punishment for disobeying orders. His punishment was all these feelings that were tearing him apart. Feelings that were going to fucking drive him to insanity after Aizen had the girl killed. Fuck, he was probably going to make Grimmjow do it. This was retaliation and Grimmjow couldn't stop from clenching his fists as Aizen continued to smirk at him.

"Your answer, Grimmjow-kun."

Grimmjow couldn't remember a time where he had been more angry than he was in that moment but he looked up at Aizen and gave him a real smile. "You have yourself a fucking deal."

##################

Grimmjow opened Rukia's door with a slam causing the shaking girl on the bed to jump. She looked up at him, her eyes dull and he walked over and yanked the sheets off of her.

"Get up girl, this is no time to mope we got work to do and limited time to do it."

Her eyes still remained a lifeless violet as she remained motionless.

"If you want to live, get up and if that's not e-fucking-nough for you, then your friends' asses are counting on you too." This got her attention and she slowly sat up and blinked light into her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Grimmjow pulled her zanpakuto out of its sheath and cut her restraints off with it. "Your friends are going to be here in three days and if you think they're even close to being a match for Aizen you got another thing coming."

"Ichigo will kill him," she said, her voice filled certainty as she rubbed her wrists.

"Maybe so, I suppose I only remember his power in terms of it sucking and leading to your capture but sure let's say he kills Aizen. In this scenario, how many of your friends are still alive when they're done blowing everything up, huh?" Rukia's lips set themselves in a straight line as the answer obviously set in.

"So how are you going to help?"

"We're going to train. I'll teach you about these bastards. I know their weaknesses and then you're going to not die. If that so happens to lead to some of your worthless friends living, then bonus for you," he told her as he pulled her up and placed the hilt of her sword in her hand. She grasped it reflexively and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why would you help me?"

"Maybe I don't want you to die princess. Ever think of that?"

"What is wrong with you?" She asked in return. He laughed and clapped her on the back as he made his way over to the window.

"You have no fucking idea. Now follow me, we can't exactly train in here. I hope your spiritual pressure is high enough where it would set off some alarm bells if we started fucking dueling in the middle of the hallway." Rukia glared at him before following as he jumped off the ledge. She landed primly next to him and he was glad she had the sense to keep her reiatsu under control as she followed him out into the desert. She didn't ask any questions as he led her into a low stone building. When they entered it and she saw the small building was the size of the entire palace on the inside, she did have some questions.

"What is this place?"

"It's where we were born, princess. Aizen wasn't sure how secure we were so he let us run free in here. It hides spiritual pressure so those inside don't attract masses of hollows. Aizen hates pest control."

Rukia nodded as she looked around. "So what are we doing here?"

"We're going to train. At the end of these three days you might actually be something." For some reasons his words caused her to smile and he wasn't naive enough to think it was because of him. "Don't tell me this makes you think of the fucking brat?"

"He went through something similar to reach bankai so he could save my life."

Grimmjow grinned as he pulled out his own zanpakuto. "Well this time I'm going to be the one whipping you into shape. And hopefully at the end of these three days, you can save your own ass."

Rukia looked at him in almost wonder as she shifted into a fighting stance. "You're serious?"

Instead of answering her, he swung. She dodged and narrowly missed a blow that would have removed her pretty head from her shoulder. The blade was close enough though that a few strands of hair drifted to the ground. She glared at him and he didn't even have to provoke her for her to jump over to him and aim for his neck. He dodged easily and when she then aimed for his legs, he leaped over her, nearly impaling her in the back. They spent the next several hours with him on the defense and her aiming for the kill. He parried most of her attacks with ease although she occasionally surprised him. They had yet to pull out anything big and he had to admit she appeared to be relatively talented for a soul reaper. Especially one who's spiritual pressure was still recovering and who had had a hole in her stomach not three days before.

"Not bad kid. Your style is kind of predictable but once you're recovered, I hope you have some bigger moves."

"I'm a lieutenant," she said as if that answered the question.

"Congratulations." This caused her to attack him again and he blocked her with ease that made the nymph's lips tighten. Grimmjow admired the way she moved. Her small feet would curl upwards before she sprung, her lithe legs moving, the muscles flexing. He could see the fabric around her waist cinch as she twisted, the robe tightening over her back until he could see the bones of her shoulder blades. Her short black hair whipped around her face as her eyes burned and her cheeks flushed an ever brighter red. The way her lips and teeth moved over each other kept bringing his eyes back to her sweet, pink mouth that he could still taste. He remembered the way it felt to have his hands move across her smooth, almost translucent skin and the pounding of her heart against his teeth as he nibbled on her graceful neck-

Grimmjow narrowly avoided getting sliced in half which caused Rukia to finally smile. Grimmjow wasn't sure if it was her smile or the way her heavy breathing causes her bindings to peek out from under her robe but he felt his cock twitch and a burning sensation deep in his stomach. Rukia seemed to sense something had changed because her smile disappeared and with it a confused, rather wary expression took its place.

"What is wrong with you?" The question seemed to be asked with actual sincerity, incredulity a second feeling in the too common question. Grimmjow watched the soul reaper's grip on her zanpakuto tighten and he almost groaned as he imagined her calloused hands on him.

Maybe it was the ridiculousness of the whole situation or maybe it was the realization that his chances of living past the week were the same as Aizen killing himself. Either way he felt a harsh laugh force its way up his throat and soon the training field was filled with the sound of his insane amusement. He could feel her eyes moving over him, questioning him but for the first time in several days he didn't quite care what she thought of him.

He was ruined.

His life was over and all he could think about was how this stupid woman would feel around his cock, or if she would ever let him fuck her in that kimono she wore to that festival for her stupid captain, or the darker thoughts that were ever present often revolved around how many times the stupid brat had gotten to taste her. Had she ever raked her hands down his young chest, or looked at him like she had looked at Kaien? Had she let him taste her sweet pink lips or sunk to her knees and wrapped her fiery tongue around him? Did he make her cheeks flush like they were now, could he pleasure her or was he just a little boy she played pretend with?

He didn't know who he was anymore or if there'd ever been anyone to be in the first place. He wondered if he was just an unlucky bastard who instead of running around playing hero in soul society had been stuck as one of Aizen's damn errand boys. Had he been just a hair width away from being one of those boys from Kaien's memories.

Would he have been a good student at the academy or was he destined to be a delinquent in every life? Would she have looked at him when he said something particularly scathing to the teacher? Maybe she would have dismissed him as another boy with too much power in his hands but maybe she would have smiled. Maybe laughed a little in that demure way she did when she didn't want the teacher to see.

He would have seen her in the halls after class and shot her a wink that she would pretend not to see. He'd be training one day and she would run onto the grounds, tears in her eyes and obvious anger and grief clouding her aura. He would remember the stories he'd heard about her brother and the home she wasn't welcomed in and he would have mocked her and challenged her to a spar, because there was no life where he would ever be good with feelings. She'd glare but she'd draw her sword. Her moved would be clumsy and he'd tell her so. What he wouldn't tell her was the way she moved made his mouth dry and his blood pulse. That he would share with her as he pushed her against a tree and fucked her until she couldn't think about anything but the way he felt inside her. When he placed his mouth against her nether lips, she would cry out and pull his hair because she could never be passive. She would claw his back until it bled and she would push him to the ground before riding him until his grip bruised her slim hips.

After all of that though, he would lie there and he would hold her against her chest, both their breathing labored. When she finally slid off of him and lied down on the grass next to him, he wouldn't make fun of her for still holding his hand. They wouldn't ever talk about why she was crying but from then on, he would always make it stop.

"Grimmjow?"

He was torn from his fantasies to find himself on his knees. His head now in his hands. The voice came from somewhere in front of him and he knew somehow that it wasn't the first time she had called out to him. He looked up at her and the wariness had been stripped from her eyes but the pity that replaced it sickened him.

"I hate you."

Even as he said it, he didn't believe it. The words felt vile on his tongue and he wished in the seconds following his lie that he could remove them from his mouth and from her memory. She didn't look hurt by the words, in fact they made her smile. She walked over to where he lay crumpled and she picked up the sword he couldn't remember dropping and held it out to him.

"Aren't you supposed to?"

He found the idea that anything about them followed any rule or any assumption ridiculous. Reality was long gone. Only insanity would accompany him.

This thought let him take the hilt from her and pushed him into standing. The rules were gone and the world around him was waiting on him to tell it what to do. It needed a king, a ruler, a mastermind and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was the only one who could take up the mantle. He wondered who's head was in their ass when they made him the hero in this tragedy but he knew now that there was nothing to be done. Nothing to cry over, if for once he felt the urge. The only thing he was capable of doing now was making sure she lived. That she continued to breathe even after he was gone and Hueco Mundo turned back to the savage land it so thinly wasn't anymore.

"If you operate according to the rules you already know, you will die. If you think in terms of the certain and the uncertain, you will die. You are not training to fight humans or other soul reapers. These creatures are hollows. They just look like you but don't for one second think that their minds even mimic the pathways you think are universal."

His words caught her attention and her eyes met his with a steady, determined gaze.

"How do I kill them?"

He smirked and swung his swords in circles that didn't quite manage to get her attention. "Raw power."

He moved so fast, he almost thought he was actually going to kill her but his goddess blocked him, her feet planted firmly on the ground as he grinned at her.

"You said that orange haired brat learned bankai in three days? Well princess, we're going to do this shit in two and a fucking half."

#################

So, until next time. Thank-you for all of your support so far and I hope for your continued support in the future.

-IAB123


End file.
